


Plan A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-10
Updated: 2002-03-10
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Now that Donna has realized her feelings for Josh, there's only one thing left to do. Figure out a way to tell him!





	Plan A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

That Loving Feeling Series: Plan A  
Author: NiteOwl  
Category: Josh/Donna, a hint of CJ/Danny  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Now that Donna has realized her feelings for Josh there's only one thing left to do. Figure out a way to tell him! (Sequel to Last to Know)  
*************************************************  
Ok. I'm in love with my boss. I know, I know. Not good. I mean on the list of things NOT to do in the workplace that would be pretty high. Plus I work in the White House, so this could get really bad. It's the President for Gods sakes, it could turn into a scandal, then he'll never get reelected, and I wont have a job and I'll have to live in a box-  
I can hear you mocking me.  
So what do I do? Tell him? You have met Josh, right? He'd freak out! He would, well I don't know what else, but it wouldn't be good.   
No fears. I have a plan. Not a good one, but a plan nonetheless.   
My plan? Make him realize his feelings for me, so then when he admits his undying love for me, he wont be as freaked out when I return his affection.   
Hopefully.   
One problem. 2 actually.   
First, well... I don't know if Josh will admit his feelings. Not because he doesn't have them, but because he won't realize it. Josh is a brilliant political man, but when it comes to things like love and commitment, well. He's an idiot. My second problem's bigger.  
Amy Gardner.   
I loathe that woman. Even before she started dating Josh.   
I swear.   
She's just so... frustrating. She treats me like I'm below her, which I really am, seeing as though I never finished college and am an assistant, but, not the point.   
I need to get rid of her.  
Since I can't physically do anything (Damn) I'll have to settle for mental damage.  
Which is so much more permanent.  
"DONNA!"  
And there's lover boy now.   
Be nice. I think as I make my way to his office. Be sexy. Be seductive.  
I open his door and put on my (Well I hope) I-want-you-now face.  
"You needed me?" I say in a throaty, sexy voice.  
He looks up.  
"Is something wrong with your voice?"  
Well, so much for that.  
I smile, saunter in and lean on his desk.  
"Not at all, Josh" I reply in my normal voice." Do you need something?"  
"Yeah," he replies getting up. He walks around his desk  
I follow, swaying my hips.  
Never give up, that's my motto.  
"Can you get Senator Palupatine on the phone? Set up a meeting tomorrow to discuss the house vote on that education bill."  
"Ok." I reply" Anything else." I stand directly in front of him, just inches away.  
"Um .. no. That's all." He turns away.  
Damn it!  
I leave his office in a huff, trying not to slam the door. I go to my desk and sit down.  
Ok. Maybe I need a more direct approach.  
Coffee.  
I'll bring him coffee.  
"So how's Operation True Love going?"  
Holy shit!   
I let out a yelp and jump up. I turn around to see Toby smiling behind me.  
"God, Toby. You scared the shit out of me!"  
"Fun isn't it?"  
What was I doing? Oh yeah. Coffee. I go over to the coffee machine and heat up the water.  
"So."  
Toby followed me. Great.  
"How's your mission going?"  
What?  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
Good job Donna. Be confident, they'll never know-  
"Come on Donna. I won the pool."  
OOOOOOOk. Never mind.  
"Fine, fine. IT is going fine, so if you will please go away,"  
"Oh, sorry." He chuckled, walking away  
Men.   
"So, what's up?"  
Crap!  
I jump once again, knocking over the basket full of sugar packets.  
I turn around to CJ's grinning face.  
"Thanks CJ." I bend to pick up the sugar. Throwing the basket back on the table, I pour the instant coffee into Josh's mug.  
"Have you and Josh confessed your true love yet?"  
"No!" I shout picking up the mug.  
"Donna,"  
"CJ- don't make me play the Danny card."  
"What-"  
"Don't." I stand in front of CJ. She grumbles something and turns.  
Good. Now, coffee, josh, happily ever after.  
I enter his office and set the mug on his desk.  
He looks at the mug.  
He looks at me.  
He takes sip.  
"It's instant."  
I swear I could kill him! I bring him coffee, for the first time, and he has the nerve to-  
Calm yourself, Donna.  
"Well, Josh you know where Starbucks is."  
"I'm kidding. Why are you bringing me coffee?"  
"No reason."  
"Donna, you have never brought me coffee."  
"People change. Feelings change."  
"Feelings?"  
"Yes, feelings. Feelings towards coffee change, feelings towards people change. "  
I am now standing in front of him.  
"Feelings about coffee?"  
"Joshua. Sometimes, things change. You know?"  
"Not really."  
"People need change. People need relationships to change. People need commitment Josh. "  
"What?"  
"People's feelings change and they want to commit. To other people. Seriously."  
Josh's face has gone from shocked to scared to confused.  
Great I have confused the man even more than he already was.   
Then suddenly, he face changes.  
Oh thank god. He gets it. He is going to admit his love.   
Any minute now.  
Josh gets up and comes towards me.  
"So, your saying that commitment is good.  
"Yes."  
"That if something feels right, you should go for it."  
"Yes!"  
Here it comes. I'm ready.  
"Donna,"  
"Yes?"

  


End file.
